muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Scarecroe
Statistics Hey babe: I took the edit count links off the Top 25 list, cause they get in the way when I'm trying to update the list. It's easier for me to zip down the list and change the numbers if I don't have to go around the brackets and whatnot. Just so ya know. -- Danny (talk) 06:10, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :By the way: The speediness. I can't handle it. I'm as happy as a clam on Clam Street. -- Danny (talk) 06:10, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Bribery I have something cool to show you if you come on Skype. -- Danny (talk) 18:59, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Really Rosie Hey, Scott! Michael's adding cite tags (on Bein' Green) and asking questions about The Rosie O'Donnell Show appearances you added info on, because they're marked as "date unknown." That was way back, but knowing how you work, I feel it's safe to assume you either have tapes of the segments or took notes or have some other way of verifying the general content (just not the date) and aren't relying on vague memory, but it would probably be wise to weigh in. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:07, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the head's up. I think I have the appearance on tape, I just need to go looking for it. —Scott (talk) 06:09, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Wockapedia! Hey! Is that intended as a permanent header image, an experiment, or are you considering rotating it? It's adorable, though. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:22, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :It's the first step before we upgrade to Aurebesh image:tongue.gif —Scott (talk) 05:26, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::Are you guys considering changing our name? -- Ken (talk) 05:35, 1 April 2008 (UTC) thumb|300px :::I like the concept. Very cute. However I don't think it's appearing properly for me. I'm using Internet Explorer 7.0 on a 1280x800 monitor with the Monaco skin, and the words "Muppet Wiki" are spilling out from behind the image, and there is a stray line floating in the upper right (just above the main page picture). I posted a screenshot to show you what I mean. -- Brad D. (talk) 06:50, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Aw, bugger. I hadn't anticipated the offset created by being redirected from Main_Page. Oh well, it's just a one-day joke and I think most regular visitors are coming in via Muppet_Wiki anyway. —Scott (talk) 14:12, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Johnnythetbirdzback Hey. Was there another user here using my youtube name? What's the deal with that? I'm the real Jonny T-Bird. And first of all, I don't have an "H" in my name. And second of all, I have no "the" in my name neither. Can you or somebody tell me what's going on here?. -- Jon (talk) 07:01, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, it's an unfortunate side effect of having recurring vandals. I took care of the situation, so you don't have to worry about it. —Scott (talk) 16:57, 31 March 2008 (UTC) SID the Science Kid I was listening to the Henson Podcast and they had Executive Producer and Head Writer, Bradley Zweig and he told a little about some of the characters and i was wondering can i go ahead and write them into the page? I didn't want to go and do it and then have someone come along and tell me that we don't know if this is right or have them change it. So i like to ask before i do anything. -- Kyle (talk) 07:19, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :If you have a source for something you add to the wiki, just make sure you cite it properly and it shouldn't be removed. Great find! —Scott (talk) 00:22, 25 March 2008 (UTC) View-Master Reels Holy cow! View-Master: Green Earth Blue Skies is unbelievably great. I have a bunch of old View-Master reels, including The Muppets' Audition Night and The Muppets Go Hawaiian. I can send 'em to you whenever you're looking for more View-Master pages to make... -- Danny (talk) 21:40, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :Sweet! There's a lot of those I haven't seen. —Scott (talk) 21:48, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Merchandise Hello again Scott. I wanted to know i just got thought taking some pics of some of my stuff that couldn't scaned and wanted to know where you might want them to go. Here's the thing. Would you like any of the posters the came with with the CDs/Cassettes to go with the cassette or Cd or would you rather go with the posters? Then i got some type of thing you've proubly seen before it's a long piece of thin poster board that has several pics of the Muppet Show guest stars. Would you like to see it first then decide where to put it? Then i have a flyer of some kind that was annocening "The Art Of The Muppets." I have a samll one of the same picture and then a ticket to go with it. Let me know. Thanks again Scott. -- Kyle (talk) 07:17, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :Hi Kyle! Why don't you upload everything and put it on a gallery on your userpage. Then you can invite the community to look at what everyone thinks will be useful. How does that sound? —Scott (talk) 03:59, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::That would be just fine. Thanks for the idea Scott. Oh and i finished Dad Tidbiddle. -- Kyle (talk) 12:56, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Discussions Hey, I'm going to be out of pocket for at least a day, maybe more. A piece of malware called WinReanimator suddenly snuck onto my machine yesterday, kept hijacking my browser to porn sites, cripped my pop-up blocker and such so who knows what elese crept in, and couldn't be removed. My dad's tech guy is going to see what he can do (which may mean just backing up all the good data and then restoring the machine, unfortunately). I've been doing most of the Today on Main Page updates lately (just caught up while I could, at the library) so someone else (you if you have time, or Guillermo and Wendy) will have to handle it or just wait. In light of that, you might want to take a look at Muppet Wiki talk:Today on Muppet Wiki, or at least add some nifty pages to the nominations (if someone can do some work on Anthony Minghella, that would be worth spotlighting; I'd planned to but now I won't have the chance, and it also delays my Kermit Culture paper which I was finally making good progress on). Also, I'd appreciate it if you could take a look at Category talk:Celebrities, especially the grey area issues, since that sounds like something you'd have an opinion on. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:24, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :Hey, thanks for the head's up! Sorry about your computer woes, I know what that's like. I haven't retired from doing Today on MW or anything like that, I've just been really busy. I'll take a look at those talk pages, too. See you here soon! —Scott (talk) 03:59, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::And soon is now! The tech guy fixed the problem this afternoon, without having to restore or meddle with anything, so I'm now catching up on screengrabbing, text editing, scanning (completed my Sesame Street Treasury set yesterday, and discovered that a few pages in that actually originated in Big Bird's Sesame Street Dictionary, an eight-volume reprint of The Sesame Street Dictionary padded out with new Joe Mathie one-page and two-page spreads and activities!). And I hope to finally finish the Kermit Culture thing Monday, we'll see. So things are looking up. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:03, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :::Yay, you know how happy Joe Mathieu makes me! I'm working on something fun which I should be uploading soon I hope :) —Scott (talk) 04:38, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::::On that note, see the above. :) As far as I can determine, this page was only used in the Big Bird Dictionary and never reprinted elsewhere. I'll crop and resize for the appropriate president pages later, but I thought you'd want to see the whole thing. Also, note the signature on the dollar. Joe Mathieu loves his inside jokes, and we love him for it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:49, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Whoah, that's awesome! You're right, I don't think that's in my copy of the dictionary either. I wonde rif it's in the reprint with Zoe and Elmo on the cover. I've never actually seen a copy of that in stores. I love that book dearly. Every once in a while, I just go through it and pick out a few random entries to gawk at. I just got a new scanner, so I should start scanning more of that. Money! —Scott (talk) 05:09, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I doubt it would be in the reprint. Big Bird's Dictionary was put out by Funk & Wagnall's ala the Library and Treasury, and in each volume, Mathieu added new stuff to pad it out, sometimes dealing with a specific word or concept (illustrating jobs, homes, etc.) or with multiple letters. Other neat finds, which I'll scan later, include a Fantasia homage with Ernie as the sorceror's apprentice (with a cameo by a sentient broom, all to illustrate the letters L, M, and N) and characters saying "Hello" in different languages. One or two of these pieces ended up in either the Treasury or On My Way with Sesame Street, but most didn't, so it's neat. I don't have a complete set of these yet, so I'll keep an eye out for more. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:18, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::My mouth just dropped re:Fantasia. Can you scan that super hi-res for me? —Scott (talk) 05:33, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Check your e-mail. :) -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:09, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Through Out the Years I don't know how to put this but there's a character in The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss that has three differnt puppets that show what she looked like when she was a little girl, a teen or early 20s and then a older women. It's Annie DeLoo character. I have what she looked like when she was a little girl pic up. Now i know that you don't see any other characters that are like that as in having seen them through out the years and all on this show. So i was wondering what would be the thing to do? Please let me know. P.S. Oh have you cheaked out the songs that i've revamped as in more detail to them? -- Kyle (talk) 11:40, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :Hi Kyle. Usually we use a gallery to show the additional images. Take a look at the code on Geometry of Circles to see how that's done and let me know if you have any trouble with it. Also, the songs look great! —Scott (talk) 04:54, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks again Scott. That did the trick. -- Kyle (talk) 05:46, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Binky Blossom Hey Scott. I've been meaning to tell you this but i messed up when i first wrote the title to this song but it's not Blinky Blossom it's Binkey Blossom. I figured since your in charge and all you chould change it for me so it would be right. Talk to you later and thanks again. -- Kyle (talk) 12:00, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :Hi Kyle. That's not a problem. Anyone can rename a page using the "Move" link at the top of the article. Just type in the correct name and click the "Move page" button. And voila! —Scott (talk) 05:13, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks again Scott. -- Kyle (talk) 07:19, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Toccatta in Hague Awww, the picture on Albert Hague is adorable. Thanks for scanning it! I'm gonna learn how to fly. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 07:16, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :Check your email :·) —Scott (talk) 07:17, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::Well, as you've noticed, I put it all to good use! I was going to try a gallery first, but there was too much info to try to include (and not enough to justify individual pages), so I thought the table worked nicely. And once again, thank heavens for redirecting to anchored linking (and categorizing the redirects is smart, since it goes straight to their section; I'm glad you thought of that). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:02, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :::Yay, I'm glad that makes you happy :) Would you believe I've never seen an episode of Fame? I'm thinking of renting some when I sign up for Blockbuster again. —Scott (talk) 02:06, 13 March 2008 (UTC) ::::You can watch it for free on AOL Video, if you don't mind online commercials. My sister loved the theme song when we were kids, and it used to come on right after Wonderful World of Disney, but we weren't allowed to stay up late enough to see the actual show. It's actually not my favorite show, and I haven't seen that much of it myself, or seen the entire film (though I researched it for a class I was helping to prep on "Teachers as Text: Representations of Teachers in Fiction and Media.") But Muppet Magazine intrigues me in the the way its more of a time capsule than practically any Muppet production (I bought the book collection cheap from e-bay and have the Mr. T issue). Plus I adore Albert Hague, and I've been trying to fill the magazine guest star gaps, and it was just a lot of fun to research and put together. And all the pictures are adorable, so I think it wound up being one of the best pages so far for magazine-only people. It's like it's 1983 all over again! Only this time I'm considerably larger, can dress myself, and have a better vocabulary. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:15, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Sam Plenty Hey, when you get a chance, take a look at the talk page there. The series launched, and I'd like your input on what to call it, since Henson is inconsistent (User:SamPlenty moved it, but at first it looked like one of our recurring vandals). Speaking of vandals, when you get a chance to look at the Pixar Wiki, a user's been creating nonsense pages all over and uploading fake or doctored or just irrelevant images. Same MO as the "Torch Lady" nut from way back. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:39, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :Ack, thanks for the Pixar head's up. I'll take a look at Sam Plenty, too. —Scott (talk) 04:12, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Independence This is from the B is for Books! reprint that we found at Borders... I don't know if you want to do anything with this pic, but if you do -- here it is. -- Danny (talk) 01:45, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :I love it, thank you! I wish we had room for it on Independence Day. —Scott (talk) 01:48, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::I just made a nice home for it on The Declaration of Independence. There's more examples still to be added, mostly from the calendars. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:37, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :::That's fantastic. We're so patriotic! —Scott (talk) 03:00, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Celebs Hey, a semi-quick question, relating to a larger issue which I'll bring up regarding Category:Celebrities in a few days or so (but not now). I'm wanting to clean-up the Beatles page a little to note the actual direct connections later on (Ringo Starr and George Martin), and I asked Joe to check on Golden Jubilee for Queen Elizabeth II, since the page says "Sir Paul McCartney appeared on stage with Kermit the Frog to celebrate...." I found the finale clip on YouTube, which sort of confirms; specifically, while McCartney played keyboard, Tom Jones was behind him, and Kermit was draped over Jones. So, thinking about it, I think it's worth mentioning on the page (with a little clarification), but I'm not sure if this would be justification for creating a page; the best shot I can get of them together is pans that show Kermit and a blurry Paul, or a bit of Kermit's leg dangling behind him. It's sort of almost on interaction, but since there's no other direct connection to date, I'm inclined to leave it at that. I thought I'd sound you out about it, though, since it's the kind of broader question I've been meaning to raise for awhile, about what to do with mass celebrity appearances where Kermit or another Muppet may have featured briefly but only interacted with a few if any of the other folks involved (and will when I get the chance in a few days or whenever; still trying to finish this book essay which has been stalled at page ten for two months, and sleep's been off, and still stressed after nine months of unemployment with no prospects in the future and so on). It doesn't affect very many if any of the pages we have now, but does affect a lot of people who are redlinked (and possible recategorization for some we already have; example, Will Smith appeared in The Earth Day Special and Jim Varney played Ernest P. Worrell in Disneyland's 35th Anniversary Celebration, but both appeared in segments which were distinctly separate from the Muppet bits). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:31, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Ringo! Great finds from the Grammy thing. Is it still online, though? It's not mentioned on the Disney Xtreme Digital page, and I'm not sure if it was a real-time thing or limited availability or what. Brad added a couple more people, but they need pictures if it's still up. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:03, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :Never mind, I found it. I'll make the adjustments in a little bit. By the way, my DSL modem finally arrived last night (for the past four or five agonizing months, I've been using Verizon "broadband" which was worse than dial-up, for reasons nobody could explain). Now everything zooms by, and Sesame Video Play and Disney Ztreme Digital play beautifully, and make for easy screengrabbing. Wheeeeeeeee! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:10, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::Awesome, I'm really glad you have a better connection! Being slow on the internets is frustrating and just plain sucks. I added some detail to Miley Cyrus to clarify. I'll try to get more up later, but I'm pretty stressed for time here in San Mateo with work stuff. I keep meaning to post on the forum about the craziness. —Scott (talk) 20:13, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Headings and Pictures Hi, Scott! My comments on the new skin are buried pretty deep over on Current Events, so I wanted to mention that when there is a heading next to a picture, the line under the heading goes through the picture. (See my user page for an example.) And I've noticed this on different computers. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 02:14, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Adult Skeeter Well I've promised it for eons, but here it is. The Muppet Parade of Stars toys bag featuring adult Skeeter. -- ''Nate (talk) 01:28, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :Wow, that's fantastic! Any chance you could scan it larger and save at a higher jpeg quality? —Scott (talk) 01:37, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::Hugs! You don't want much do you? ;) (that's a joke) I will play around with the scanner this weekend (I'm using work's), and see what I can do. It's pretty crappy. That's actually the scan from the Tomart Fast Food Guide that I contributed to years ago. I had totally forgotten they had a scan in there of it. We'll see what I can do with it, but I was happy to finally get it in here after two years of me trying to find the darn bag. -- ''Nate (talk) 01:55, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, I'm really happy to have it! I think it would be fantastic to have a nice super high resolution verison of it given that it's the source of such Muppet fan controversy :) I really appreciate your hard work in tracking it down. —Scott (talk) 02:10, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::::The picture in the book isn't the biggest, but I'll start with there. Getting into my Parent's boxes of Fast Food collectibles is still on my list though, to get the bag itself to scan. -- ''Nate (talk) 02:17, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Another question for you on this. You posted another picture of an adult Skeeter on Skeeter's Alternate Forms. Anything you can add about it? I'm mainly wondering since on the Skeeter page we have that she's only been seen in adult form once, and that makes it twice. -- ''Nate (talk) 19:59, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :Joggy actually found that one as documented here. —Scott (talk) 20:11, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::D'oh! I didn't think to look for a talk page. *sigh* I'm supposed to be having an internet free day today too. LOL! -- ''Nate (talk) 20:38, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Scott's talk page archive